


Dreams and Bitter Ash

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Filk, Poetry, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-07
Updated: 1999-05-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Frannie deals with the fact that Fraser will never come to her.





	Dreams and Bitter Ash

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Dreams and Bitter Ash

 

Benton Fraser is certainly the sweetest man that ever drew breath.  
What's not to like? But I can imagine that a woman might  
come to hate  
him. This poem is from Frannie's perspective.  
I think a feisty girl can  
only take so much rejection  
before it turns to rage but of course feel  
free to disagree.  


Comments welcome. Cheryl Ross   


# Dreams and Bitter Ash

  


Not even dreams  
for me now  
you've made it clear  
as shards of glass  
in your genteel and ruthless way  
that I won't be the one.  


Do you think  
I'd love you   
if I didn't have to?  
Would I not turn this inner tide aside?  
As if I'd choose  
to drown in my own need.  
  


If it were only sin  
those eager wishes of the flesh  
I've seen them come and go before.  
You're a sin like no other  
a crime against myself.  
Surely my damnation  
but there is bluest heaven in your eyes.  


Still your uneasy eyes betray me  
your impatient sighs  
cut me quick and deep.  
You shatter me  
and stand there blameless  
your holy innocence  
surrounds you bright  
it falls to me  
to play dark fool  
shut out from your sweet light.  


Don't they see that you're the master?  
I'm the torn and unseen page  
You love your blind indifference  
as my limp despair turns to rage.  


Save your pious pity  
I want to spit at you  
yet my shameless heart cries  
if not love, then pity must make due.  


I tell my heart to forfeit  
it hears only  
it's own repeating song.  
My heart though hopeless  
relentless lingers on.  


You linger on.  
We touched once  
so meaningless to you  
but my hands cannot forget you  
you live within my fingertips  
my pale skin begs for your return.  


I'm living for tomorrow  
not really here at all  
pining for the day  
I'll wake   
without your shadow in my mind.  


I'm sleeping now  
trying to escape you,  
in defenceless sleep  
I feel you more  
I'm drowning in you  
dearest sin  
so weak and far from shore.  


Cheryl Ross  


* * *


End file.
